world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071614ThiagoEddy
calligraphicGuitarist CG began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 22:52 -- CG: Hello? TA: Hello! 3=:] CG: Figured you'd be on. How goes the lifestyle? TA: Oh, you know! All kinds of crazy things. 3=:P CG: Gee, wonder what that could be. TA: It could be any number of strange things./I don't know, I haven't been up to much. CG: Missed a rhyme there. CG: Didn't know purple bloods knew dr. seuss though. TA: I don't always rhyme, you know. Too much work. CG: Okay so you're seuss zero. CG: Though I imagine there's more to you than just rhymes an intellect. TA: There's more to everyone than rhymes and smarts! 3=:P CG: Well how can I believe that? CG: All I know about you is you know how to move a few plastic pieces on a black and white board. TA: It is more than just a game, as you said! CG: Oh? CG: What else is there? TA: I'm not sure I can really answer that... 3=:| CG: Oh come now. My mom tells me stuff about how purple bloods are the highlight of the royalty or something. CG: Though I don't see what's so special about wearing a crown that says 'look at me, obey me'. CG: Then again, I will tell you that I'm a rather avid student of such a thing. TA: I have no penchant for that sort of thing. 3=:| CG: ... is that a fact? TA: I want to lead my fathers ship, that's it. CG: Oh your father owns a ship? TA: He does. TA: It's very beautiful! CG: Hmm... CG: I don't believe it unless I see it. TA: See it?/You want to see me mighty vessel? 3=;] CG: Hmm...I suppose I would like to see your fathers ship. TA: I'm on it right now, I could send you pics! 3=:D CG: You mean You're working on the ship. TA: I'm working and living on this vessel. CG: I see. CG: So you're saying that you're the ships cabin boy? TA: Haha! Of course not! I'm the... captains son. CG: Oohh. CG: Snazzy. TA: I guess I don't have a real role. CG: This coming from someone who's been worked hard by his father on a captains ship belonging to the father of a purple blood. CG: I thought you'd be lavishing in royalty or something. TA: I'm not much for that sort of life, Eddy./I don't even dress in a posh manner. CG: Eye patch and parrot on the shoulder? TA: You're funny Eddy. 3=:P CG: Sorry. Just took a while to put together you're the son of a pirate. TA: Does that worry you? CG: Hmm. CG: I guess I'll leave it in the air for now. CG: just questioning how you could have good cunning. TA: Just cuz I'm a pirate don't mean I'm dum! 3=:P CG: Good point. TA: I have a lot of free time on this ship. CG: You said your father makes you work on the ship. TA: I have a way of making time, you see./It's called not sleeping. CG: Must be tiring on the eyes. TA: It certainly is 3=:[ CG: Well you're certainly more interesting than some other trolls I met. TA: How many other trolls have you met, then? 3=:] CG: like you said, That would be telling~~ TA: Ah, you're learning very quickly, Eddy! CG: if you say so. Just not sure what your real motive is for still sticking to your father this long. TA: To inherit his ship, of course! CG: is that all? CG: You come off as someone wanting more. TA: It's mostly it. TA: Other than some minor details, I guess. CG: ... CG: Heh. Guess if they're minor then they're not worth mentioning? CG: I'm rather surprised with you. TA: Surprised? CG: Someone of your blood having 'minor' details. CG: I figure they would have been wrapped up if you were just quaint with wanting your fathers ship. CG: But I guess not every troll is perfect. TA: Are you referring to me? CG: Oh i'm sorry. CG: I didn't mean to talk out loud. CG: Don't mind me. TA: It's alright Eddy, I forgive you. 3=:P CG: Unless there's something you wanna mention about those details. CG: We are suppose to be building up relations together aren't we? TA: I don't see why we should have to do that./I mean, fate doesn't control us like that. CG: Oh come now, I told you so much about myself so far. CG: It feels slightly unfair that I'm left with questions about you. TA: I would, but I don't want to scare you, friend. CG: Oh well... I guess that just means I'll be stuck with questions I don't think you might want me to have then. TA: Some of my motives could bring you trouble. CG: or bring other people trouble... CG: But if that's how you feel, then fair enough. TA: I'm a pirate, either way ou slice it./I can still have noble intentions, right? CG: such as? TA: Like, prosperity to the downtrodden. CG: Robin hood did it. TA: That he did. CG: I mean it's cliche. TA: I just don't know you well, yet... 3=:| CG: I can say the same. CG: But I suppose that means we'll be talking more with each other then. CG: just hope you understand how this goes. TA: I do understand. Sorry, I'm just beat. 3=:[ CG: Well you say that you haven't slept long. CG: I imagine it's been days. TA: That's... accurate. CG: It's no wonder you slipped some information you shouldn't have. CG: ...Though I appreciate it ;) TA: Not a problem, Eddy. :-p CG: Get rest. You don't want to leave yourself slacking in your answers. TA: But here's the thing, you sharp human boy. TA: How do you know it was not on purpose? TA: 3=;] CG: You're more obvious than a newbie FLARP player... CG: considering you just gave away an anonymous tip like that. TA: As we said before, it's more than just a game. CG: ... CG: Oh god ew...I just had a bad impression. CG: It's no wonder you were so flirty after the last chat... CG: ...You're... CG: ...ATTRACTED to me. TA: I admit it, I'm a TOTAL slut bag. 3=:P CG: Okay that was a lie. CG: If not a blatant bit of sarcasm... CG: Ick CG: ... CG: In fact... CG: ...You sound just as flirtatiously obvious as acrobaticAmbulist. CG: ...but that's just something random i blurted out ... TA: She is very entertaining! 3=:D CG: Oh you DO know her. TA: Sure do. CG: Your impression of her CG: ? TA: Her trolling is incredibly 'weaksauce'. CG: Meh. She's an ass. CG: ...But i guess with good reason. CG: And it's those reasons that I feel sorry for her about. TA: What are those reasons? CG: ... Wouldn't you like to know. CG: We are still playing after all... TA: You are right, Eddy. 3=:P CG: If you want to know, contact me again later. If you have anything that can be worth trading in terms of information. CG: who knows what might be worth while. CG: Then again...she could be begging up to you hoping to get your attention. CG: I'm a rather bad negotiatior... TA: I think trading information is fun! CG: Oh good. CG: I'm happy we can be on the same page here, if not in a different direction. CG: any information for any information. TA: Yes, but not rightn ow, for now I should sleep. CG: Good. sleep tight sweet prince. -- calligraphicGuitarist CG ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 00:13 --